Shelving systems typically include gondolas or shelf mounts for walls and the like and are used in retail and warehouse facilities to display and stock merchandise. The gondolas or shelf mounts of such shelving systems typically feature slotted uprights that receive the locking tabs of shelf assemblies or other fixtures. The slots of the uprights are sized and spaced in such a way that only shelf assemblies or other fixtures having locking tabs designed specifically for the uprights may be used in the shelving system. As a result, if alternative shelf assemblies or fixtures are to be used, the gondola or shelf mount uprights must be replaced with compatible uprights. This is inefficient, costly and time-consuming.
A need exists for an upright adapter that permits the uprights of a gondola or shelf mount to support shelf assemblies or other fixtures, having locking tabs that would otherwise not be compatible with the slots of the shelving system uprights. It would be desirable for such an adapter to attach to the upright in a locking fashion without tools for ease of installation and removal.